


Interesante

by salviohexia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salviohexia/pseuds/salviohexia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dijiste que traerías a alguien interesante" dijo Hermione. "Bueno… sí. Siendo objetiva tienes que admitir que es bastante interesante." Y así, la cena de Slughorn fue todo lo contrario a lo que él había esperado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesante

─Dijiste que traerías a alguien interesante ─dijo Hermione.

─Bueno… sí. Siendo objetiva tienes que admitir que es bastante interesante.

─Harry.

─Hermione ─la imitó.

─Trajiste a Malfoy a la cena. A Malfoy.

Harry y Hermione voltearon la vista a donde estaba el profesor Slughorn charlando con Draco, al parecer el profesor le contaba al rubio de cuando asistía a clases con su abuelo, Draco escuchaba, asentía y comentaba de vez en cuando. Harry, sin poderlo evitar, sonrió.

─Sí ─dijo Harry─, traje a Malfoy.

Hermione alzó una ceja, Harry la miró

─De un modo u otro siempre ha sido interesante para mí.

 


End file.
